


Mistral Nudism Day

by TheRWBYGrimm



Category: RWBY
Genre: All characters depicted as age of consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Groping, Humiliation, No Pentrative Sex, Other, Public Nudity, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRWBYGrimm/pseuds/TheRWBYGrimm
Summary: Today's a holiday in Mistral. It's Nudism Day, a day where everybody takes off their clothes and goes about their day in celebration of their body. However, in Vale, it's uncommon, even unheard. Nora, in an attempt to cheer up her homesick Mistralian teammate and make this school feel more like home, tells Pyrrha that she'll join her in celebration of this fantastic day, even if she's a little nervous about being naked in front of the whole school.





	Mistral Nudism Day

It was an excited Nora that woke up alone in Team JNPR's dorm that early morning. She stretched as she sat up in her PJs, a massive grin on her face as she realized that today was the big day she'd help celebrate some of Pyrrha's culture with her! Of course, that'd come later in the day when she met up with her in the cafeteria. Early riser that she was, Pyrrha was always the first one out the door to get her morning training out of the way.

She hopped out of her bed and gave a forlorn glance at her partner's empty bed, disappointed that neither she nor her team leader would get to experience the day with her, short as it was with no morning classes for the ladies of the team. She didn't blame them however! It wasn't every day that two students got dragged away to experience "the grand adventures of Peter Port" for themselves.  Nora giggled as she hopped into the shower.

Rin and Joan must have been absolutely miserable being stuck with Professor Port for the next several days.

Grabbing her towel from the rack just outside the stall, Nora stepped out into the open air of the bathroom. She took a good look at the mirror, rubbing away some of the steam that built up on it and smiling a toothy grin at what she saw. She may not have been the knock outs like Pyrrha or Yang were or the classical beauties like Weiss or Blake, but she possessed a charm all her own with a nice set of breasts. Turning around, Nora got a view of her figure from behind, using her hands to lift what some she had heard call "her best feature" a little.

She grimaced a little. Her butt was a bit bigger than she'd like it to be, and her thighs were thicker than she was comfortable with. A sigh escaped her as she let her rump go and watching the jiggle it gave as it bounced in place. "Maybe I should lay off the pancake syrup a little."

At least somewhat content with her appearance, Nora stepped out of the bathroom to put on her attire for the day. Before she slipped on her shoes, she slipped on the metal bangles on her ankles and wrists that Pyrrha gave her, calling them the traditional markers of those who were celebrating her people's holiday. The bombardier made sure that she heard the distinctive click as she tightened the clasps, wondering if Pyrrha made sure she had hers on this tight as well.

A cheery smile on her face, she fluffed her hair and grabbed her book bag. Standing at the door, her hand on the knob and ready to head out into the world, Nora took a few deep breaths to ready herself. After all, celebrating this day with Pyrrha is supposed to be an all-day affair, and how they did it wasn't exactly something she'd done before.

Orange locks of hair shook to and fro as she psyched herself up. This was no time to get cold feet. After all, no matter how weird it may seem, she'd promised that she'd help make Pyrrha not feel so isolated what with the vast majority of the students being from Vale. This was the least she could do to make the Invincible Girl and all the other Mistralian students feel welcome at Beacon!

The knob turned, and Nora stepped out, ready to take on the day with a big grin on her face, shoes on her feet, and bangles on her wrists and ankles.

And, to the shock of all the students she passed, not a thing else.

Nora could hear all the students whispering around her, but she brushed all of it off easily. After all, she understood that the people of Vale didn't celebrate Mistral's Nudism Day. Heck, as she heard it from Pyrrha, some people back in Mystral didn't like the holiday. Still, it warmed Nora's heart to know that Pyrrha considered her a good enough friend to share this with her.

"Hey, babe!"

"Looking good!"

"Holy shit!"

Nora laughed with a broad smile on her face as she strolled down the corridors, waving to all the people calling out at her. However, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed with some hesitancy that a few students were aiming their scrolls at her. Were they taking pictures? She paused for a moment, unsure of what to do and an uncomfortable feeling settling in the pit of her stomach, before she decided to just roll with it.

An idea struck her, and she shoved down any thoughts of how she shouldn't be doing this and strolled over to one of the students with their scroll out. "Hi there! Do you mind doing me a favor?" she chirped, noticing how he seemed to be taking her outfit for the day.

After a moment, the guy finished taking the whole body shot and took a few seconds to savor the sight of Nora's tits fully on display, her arms behind her back and making her chest stick out even more. "What kind of favor?" he grunted, a sly smile on his face.

"Would you mind taking a picture of me and sending it to my friend? I just want to let her know I'm ready for today!" She thought it was a bit odd how the guy seemed surprised and disappointed at her request, but that grin of his quickly slipped back into place.

"Well, sure. Do you mind if I'm in the picture with you?" He sidled up next to her, holding his scroll up in the air and wrapping his free arm low around her waist.

Nora's brow furrowed some, her smile losing some of its strength. "No? Why would I?" It seemed like an odd request.

"Great!" He passed  his scroll over to a nearby friend and winked at him, a conspiratory smirk letting him know that the message was received loud and clear.

The student walked back to the nude redhead, surprising her as he walked around behind her. She felt uneasy as his hands settled right on the swell of her ass and on her flank, the side of his hand firmly pushing up against her bare breast. She didn't say anything about it though; he wanted to be in the picture and this would let Pyrrha see that

"Hang on, something's wrong with the camera," the friend called out after a few moments.

"No worries!" Nora called back, trying to ignore the weird feeling of the guy getting more comfortable as he pressed his front into her back and dragged the hand on her waist across her body to his arm rest on her stomach and pull her into him more. After a minute or two of holding that pose and wondering what that hard thing poking her upper butt was, she asked, "Any word on that?"

"Got it! Say 'cheese'!" the friend told her, snapping a few picks of his buddy molesting the bubbly girl. He took a few, making sure to ask later if he could get a copy of the pics. His particular favorite was the one where she smiled back at him as he shifted his hand up and palmed her tit.

Nora easily broke out of the guy's hold and strode over to grab the scroll. "Oooh, you took a few of them. Do you mind if I use your scroll to send them to my friend?"

The guy, a cocky expression on his face, shrugged. "Sure. Do you mind if I send them out to some of mine?"

"Nope! Go ahead!" Nora beamed back. "I'm sure all the people from Mistral will appreciate it." That feeling in the pit of her stomach grew stronger as the guy cocked his head at that, an unsure expression on his face.

It subsided some when he nodded his head and motioned for her to text the pics out to Pyrrha's scroll number, sure that the champion wouldn't mind some random guy having her scroll number.

"Well, I gotta go. Thanks for your help," Nora called

"Yeah... No problem," the guy muttered, enjoying the sight of the naked student's ass jiggling as she walked away.

The young Valkyrie continued her walk across campus, her head held high as she hummed a happy tune. It was a song that Rin generally sung when they bathed together in the wild back before they made it to Vale. It had been a long time since she'd even thought of it, but it seemed appropriate today for some reason.

Distracted as she was, she didn't notice when she was passing a group of students hanging out in front of a few vending machines that were scattered around the school. A hand shot out in front of her and forced her to stop. "Hey, Sweetie. Slow down. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" It was one of the upper years that had stopped her, looking Nora up and down in a way that reminded her of a hungry-looking Beowolf. That is, before she caved its skull in with her hammer.

"The cafeteria," Nora answered brightly. She started when he reached out and playing with her nipple, making her feel weird. Behind her, she noticed a crowd starting to form, all of them watching as the upper year toyed with the soft pink cap. "I'd love to stay and chat, but somebody's waiting on me."

He leaned in closer and gave it a soft pinch, enjoying the way it stiffened under his touch. "Well in that case, why don't you let me buy you a snack before I let you on your way? Here. Why don't you choose?" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a few shiny lien coins to hand to her, planning to get her to bend over and reach into the machine he was leaning against so he could get a good look at that sweet ass of hers. If he played his cards right, he might even get to play with her back there.

Unfortunately for him, Nora  was in a hurry and didn't want to waste any more time and pushed his hand back. In her excitement, she pushed too hard and one of the larger coins slipped out of his grasp.

"Sorry! I'll get it, don't worry!" The bombardier cried out, rushing over to where it rolled underneath the vending machine. She dropped to her knees and reached underneath it as far her arm would let her. Shivering slightly at the sensation, she tried to ignore the sensation of her chest against the cold tile and felt around for the small coin. She could just barely touch it with the tips of her fingers, but to Nora's dismay, instead of grabbing it and pulling it out, it was only nudged a little more out of her grasp.

The crowd behind her cheered her on, enjoying the sight of the well-built gal bent over, her thick rear fully exposed. Both of Nora's holes were fully on display, the tight pink asterisk nestled just right above two coral lips and between two gloriously sized rounded orbs of flesh. They stood transfixed as Nora squirmed, her hips wiggling behind her and waving her utterly exposed precious places as she tried her best to retrieve the lien.

"Got it!" Nora yelled, finally finding purchase on the coin and sliding it back out from underneath the heavy machine. She wondered why everybody sounded disappointed, but as she sat back up, she noticed that people had their scrolls out again. She grinned. It was probably to capture how awesome she was. Why, she could hear the shutters snapping away as she hopped back up onto her feet, taking a moment to let the gals settle down. "Sorry again."

"Not at all. It was my pleasure." Nora hesitated, wondering what he meant by that before deciding to think nothing of it.

"Well, have fun. I got to meet with one of my teammates today." With that final goodbye, Nora took off, running at full speed and all her parts bouncing for anybody and all to see, anxious to meet Pyrrha in the cafeteria at long last.

She pushed her way past the doors to the cafeteria, not noticing how every eye in the room was on her. The grenadier of Team JNPR hurriedly got her first meal of the day, chatting with some of the curious students while in line, and finally sitting down at her team's usual table. People watched her as she bounced in her seat, slowly building up her energy and excitement until she couldn't take it anymore and decided to just dig in.

Before long, a shock of long red hair and pale skin caught her eye. Excitedly, she beamed with joy at seeing her teammate. Now, Nora wouldn't have to feel awkward or weird anymore. Or at least, not by herself! Pyrrha was amazing beautiful with a gorgeous body. Surely she'd attract more attention than her. "Pyrrha! You finally made it!"

Except that Pyrrha was fully clothed, wearing the entirety of her student uniform. The only thing missing were the bangles that signified she participating in the holiday.

"Pyrrha? What... Why are you dressed? Isn't today the day?" Her confusion and state of dress apparent, Pyrrha was taken aback.

"Oh, did I say it was today?!" Pyrrha gasped in horror. "Oh gods, Nora, no. Nudism Day is _tomorrow_."

The feeling in the pit of her stomach grew, the weight finally realized and making Nora want to just sink into the ground. "Tomorrow?" she whispered, feeling absolutely humiliated. She'd been prancing around the school completely naked all day. She couldn't even head back to the dorms to grab her clothes, not with class starting so soon and the doors automatically locking to prevent theft.

Unbeknownst to her teammate, Pyrrha was very close to laughing her ass off at Nora's naivety. She had tricked Nora, lied straight to her face when she told her about a made-up holiday, intent on humiliating the other red-head and letting her walk around the school completely naked. She'd heard the rumors spreading around the school about some student wandering around the school in her birthday suit and letting people grope her freely, even receiving some very lewd pictures of Nora sent straight to her phone.

And now with the silly girl finally here in a public setting, the real show could finally begin.

Nora looked down in confusion as... something, she didn't know what, pulled on her bangles, the metal bands on her ankles and wrists forcing her up out of her seat. "Wha- What's going on?"

There wasn't any answer coming her way however as they forced her away from the table, walking her over into the middle of the cafeteria. Nora fought against their pull, but embarrassed and humiliated as she felt, she couldn't find the strength to stop them. Not wanting to lose her balance and look more the fool, she gave in, closing her eyes to try and not think about how she was being moved.

Pyrrha watched from the side lines, a devious smile on her face as she used her semblance to manipulate the ferrous metal bands Nora had locked into place on herself like a puppetmaster working with her craft. It was even easier to make the stouter red-head lift one leg high into the air and have her hold it, making the band on that ankle shake in order to encourage her to hold it still with both hands.

Nora tried not to think about how wide her legs were spread or how everybody in the cafeteria was gawking at her or taking pictures. She tried not to cry as she heard one student call her a slut. She tried to go along with it as best she could, hoping all this would be over soon. Her leg was slowly forced back down as the bangles on her wrists forced her to lean forward, bending her over a table even as her legs were forced wider apart.

Pyrrha held a hand over her mouth to mask her smile, glad that her audience was enjoying the performance. It was a shame that her toy wasn't wet or comfortable, but they seemed to enjoy the sight of her teammate bending over, examining her every inch from the way her plump breasts heaved with every forced breath to how her folds looked  from behind. Her hands glowed a deeper black, this time trying to see if she could force Nora to literally bend over backwards.

This continued for a while, Nora being forced into a lewd pose and Pyrrha hiding her role in all this. However, all things must come to an end, and the bell rang, warning students that class was about to begin. None of them wanting to face the wrath of Goodwitch for even a chick like this, the cafeteria cleared out very quickly, leaving Nora alone with Pyrrha.

Pyrrha walked slowly over to her friend, making sure to seem concerned for her. Nora, seeing one of the few people she trusts come closer to her and feeling that the bangles have stopped controlling her, rushed over on her knees and buried her head in Pyrrha's chest.

"This has been an awful day, Pyrrha." She clutched at her friend harder as she felt arms wrapping around her bare shoulders. After a minute, she pulled away. "The worst part is you weren't here with me. Tomorrow's Mistral Nudism Day, right?"

"I promise, and I will definitely join you. Now come on. Let's get to class." Nora grimaced at the thought but smiled as Pyrrha wiped her tears with one hand, leaning into her palm with her eyes closed.

She never noticed the other behind the Invincible Girl's back, the index and middle fingers crossed.


End file.
